hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Shinsei Iyasu
"Not all things born of evil are evil themselves; morality is an artificial construct that we must see past before we can judge our actions for what they're truly worth." Appearance Shinsei's appearance is that of a normal young male, bearing no hints to his true identity as a rogue Kensei. While the nature of his identity necessitates concealment, even with people he can trust, he still doesn't stand out among others, his presence melding in with others. But he enjoys that. Knowing that keeping a low profile is important, he adopts the rougher clothing that allows him to blend in with refugees groups as well as other survivors in Gekijou zones. A plain, brown leather suit reinforced by a thin plate of steel and emotional energy is his primary piece of armor. His hair is now oddly brown, not black like it used to be. He surmised that this change might've been caused by his ability, as he frequently found a few strands of whiter and paler hair everything he strained his abilities. His eyes are not significantly bright, but carry some depth to them that struck many as heavy and even burdened. Personality Due to his many years of hiding and escaping with other rogue Kensei from various hunter-killer teams, he has developed an extremely cautious attitude towards others, especially strangers. Considering that all it takes is a single person to compromise the safety of everyone in the the rogue community, he naturally harbors such a wary attitude and will hold others in suspicion until their actions prove to him their trustworthiness. If they do show that they are honorable, amicable, and trustworthy individuals, Shinsei will be willing to put his faith in his comrades during times of crisis; only those who he truly believes will never betray him are the ones he will even risk his life for, knowing that they will do the same for him. It is an iron bond forged by the necessity of survival and in the strength of character, allowing Shinsei to keep a tight-knit core of companions. Nonetheless, while he is wary, he will still show respect to others and will present himself favorably to others, with some reservation of course. On the outside, he is a nice, friendly individual who is both a favorable presence as well as silent one. By not attracting attention and doing small acts of kindness, he will be able to maintain a positive opinion of him in others as well as be below the radar. During interactions, he keeps his true opinions of others hidden until he feels that they are close enough to openly communicate about such matters, and likewise, he will behave in a way to make them feel comfortable around him; basically, he goes with the flow to test their character first before revealing his own. History Shinsei never spoke much about his past in DEF. Judging by his current role and ability, one can assume he also served as a Support in his DEF career. However, the extent in which he refuses to discuss his past is still relatively suspicious, allowing speculation regarding the true intention of his desertion. The generally accepted story involves insubordination; in refusing to do something he was ordered to do, Shinsei was exposed to the wrath of DEF's command. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Zettai Koritsukei Absolute Isolated System, also known as the Arena by the few close friends who know of Shinsei's identity as a Kensei, is a temporal bounded field that permeates through all matter and energy, creating an closed space that encases everything inside. The nature of the barrier is an invisible force, its composition unknown. However, the Arena is absolute, and follow several laws: 1. Stat manipulation is allowed, but total sum must be fixed. No stats can be amplified beyond the initial total sum; no energy state can exceed its initial state. 2. All changes to energy states are reversible 3. All energy released from one container is freely accessible to other containers within this bounded field, in accordance to the previous laws. 4. No matter or energy can enter or exit the bounded field; the laws of conservation apply. The size of the Absolute Isolated System is calculated by two stats: Resourcefulness stat affects volume of ZK (1 Res point = 125 cubic meters) Ability Control affects duration (1 AC = 1 second). The ability is focused in the head. For example, stat manipulation is allowed since it does not violate the First Law of Stat Sums. People are not allowed to add to their stats, however, because they would be gaining more stats and effectively more energy beyond their initial energy state (their effective maximum at the instance of the field binding). Second Law of Reversible Changes means that energy can be lost through attacks and other effects, or regenerated by tapping the fixed energy pool using an applicable method up to the effective maximum of the original energy state. By the Third Law of Energy Transfer, any loss of energy from one container will be stored by the bounded field, and is a universal source accessible by any container with enough storage. Once the bounded field is established, the Fourth Law of Absolute Isolation states that no energy, or matter by that extension, can enter or exit. Thus, the initial bounded state of all the energy, matter, and containers is the total energy of the system, and is manipulated according to the previous laws. The physical laws of conservation apply, so energy and matter are still conserved through reactions. Manipulation of ZK's boundaries is possible, but very difficult. The user may do so if they purely focus on this task, because the amount of mental control required is simply too taxing for one mind to handle. It is far simpler to place the boundaries down and leave it at that. Furthermore, upon the creation/expansion of the field to its max range, the initial states of all forms of energy are reset to equilibrium, meaning that there is a brief instant where energy cannot do work. Entropy Emotional Energy (EEE) As a side product of his main ability, Zettai Koritsukei, entropy is a conceptual, non lethal quality that is applied to weaponry that Shinsei uses, its strength scaling off AC. Entropy Emotional Energy neutralizes energy based attacks or defocuses the attack's intensity by increasing disorder in unity, reducing its ability to do work or cause a reaction. Against emotional energy, it has a superior effect; should an entropy-enhanced bullet hit someone's critical areas, it will dissipate any charged emotional energy at that state, possibly silencing or disabling the person temporarily. Entropy can penetrate emotional constructs, but that is highly dependent upon the strength of the construct and the intensity of entropy. Normally, entropy attacks in succession drains Shinsei significantly, as entropy slowly degrades his combat performance as well. However, in ZK he can use entropy as many times as he wants since entropy is a maximum state. Furthermore, that means that any energy that entropy dissipates while ZK is active will be accessible to anyone, including the original owner. Entropy: Arrow of Time A highly conceptual weapon that Shinsei is currently experimenting with. Entropy itself is an interesting quantity in physics, being the only one that distinguishes a past from a future, thus requiring an "arrow of time" to define a direction. As the Second Law of Thermodynamics dictates, an isolated system's entropy is always increasing; hence, a movement from order to disorder clearly defines a movement from a past state to a future state. With entropy, the world irreversibly shifts from one possible macroscopic state to many possible macroscopic states, forever discarding the past for a more abounding future. Thus, the Arrow of Time is literally the one that defines entropy's direction. Shinsei's manipulation of it allows him to effectively control the reversibility of entropy, as well as the formation of macroscopic physical states. If applied to ZK, it means that he can flip the arrow at will, causing the bounded field to undergo a separate set of physical laws that accepts natural reversibility of disorder: wood unburns, glass shards reassemble, smoke returns to the source, etc. If applied to a weapon, it literally becomes an arrow. The target hit by such an attack will suffer the drawbacks of reversible physical phenomena. If Shinsei fires a reverse arrow, the target may lose his current energy state, rapidly degenerating to his first and original stable energy state: nothing. Not only will the emotional energy decay, physically the target will be unable to progress into the future, meaning that he is locked into a state of maximum entropy, by extension maximum equilibrium, implying an absolute stasis of the target's existence. A forward arrow will not change the physical laws, but it will force a rapid acceleration of macroscopic states, mostly likely causing the target to lose control as his ability evolves into complete and utter disorder, eventually consuming him to form a stable state of nonexistence. Weapon Entropy-charged bullet weaponry: not only do these seem like normal bullets to the average person, they also do damage even if they do not hit emotional vitals. These bullets carry traces of his emotional energy, and are separate containers in themselves. While he can charge up bullets on the go, it would require concentration, and would give off very obvious signals. Thus, he would usually charge up many magazines of EEE bullets before an expected fight. His standard firearms are the Gsh-18 (dual-wielded), renown for its armor-piercing ability, and the VKS Vychlop heavy suppressed sniper rifle. In order to make up for his relatively low physical stats, Shinsei specializes in firearms, especially pistols, to the point in which he has developed a mastery over prediction, accuracy, and control. Expect to see him land very tricky shots against difficult targets. Furthermore, as being a rogue Kensei requires, he is proficient at several forms of martial arts, especially Eastern styles such as kempo, bajiquan, and even Russian systema. He packs a combat knife for such close-range necessities. In order to make up for his low physical stats, he utilizes a projectile-based, rapid-rappelling device that allows him to orient himself in three-dimensional space. This gives him great maneuverability in urban places, and gives him an edge when facing large targets as it allows him to harass with gunfire even as he flies around on cables. Relationships *Initially, he found Aceline de Lorraine and decided to help her simply because she seemed like a little kid. She was tsun-ish to him at first, but he didn't mind because he had always wanted a little sister. He is her bulwark, standing up against the world for what he believes is right, willing to defend those he loves because of his faith in them. Trivia -favorite color is white Category:Kensei Category:Male Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Veritas